yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi/Zaman ve mekan tasvirleri
Turkish Studies - International Periodical For The Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012, p.1891-1904, TURKEY http://turkishstudies.net/Makaleler/1527777726_105_solmazs%C3%BCleyman_t.pdf HASAN ÇELEBİ TEZKİRESİ’NDE MEKÂN TASVİR VE TAVSİFLERİ - Süleyman SOLMAZ* ÖZET Şehirler hâkimiyet kuran toplumun kültürüyle yoğrulmuş olmaları hasebiyle o toplumla özdeşleşirler. Şehirler bu yönleriyle tıpkı bir insan gibi yaşayan, soluk alan canlı bir varlık gibidir. Şehirlerin bir toplum için ifade ettiği kültürel anlamın ortaya konması toplumun dokusunda yer alan unsurların tespiti açısından büyük önem arz etmektedir. Bu çalışmada Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi taranmış olup tezkiredeki mekânlar sınıflandırılmıştır. Bağdat, Belgrad, Bursa, Edirne, Gelibolu, İstanbul, Kahire, Konya, Kütahya, Malkara, Manastır, Manisa, Prizren, Rodos, Sofya, Şam, Tire, Üsküp, Vardar Yenicesi, Yenihisâr gibi Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde yer alan şehirlerin kültürel bellekte ne anlam ifade ettiği ortaya konmaya çalışılmıştır. Anahtar Kelimeler: Tezkire, mekân, şehir, kültür LOCATION DESCRIPTIONS AND CHARACTERIZATIONS TO TEZKIRE OF HASAN CHELEBI ABSTRACT The citys who they are mixed with that community because of culture of the society dominance of to identify. Cities living such as human just in these respects is like a living creature that breathes. Definition of cultural significance to the community of the city is expressed through the fabric of society is of great importance in determining the element. In this study, Tezkire’s of Hasan Celebi scanned and places such as Baghdad, Belgrade, Bursa, Edirne, Gallipoli, Istanbul, Cairo, Konya, Kütahya, Malkara, Bitola, Manisa, Prizren, Rhodes, Sophia, Damascus, Tyre, Skopje, Vardar Yenicesi, Yenihisar trying to figure out that memory. Key Words: Tezkires, venue, city, culture * Yrd. Doç. Dr., Pamukkale Ü. Fen-Ed. Fak. Türk Dili ve Ed. Böl. El-mek: ssolmaz@pau.edu.tr Bu çalışmanın yayıma hazırlanması sırasında yardımlarını gördüğüm Nazlı ve Gizem'e teşekkür ederim.1892 Süleyman SOLMAZ Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 GiriĢ Kelime anlamı itibariyle hatırlatma, sözünü etme, anma manalarına gelen “zikr”den türetilmiş olan tezkire, hatırlatmaya vesile olan şey anlamına gelir. Edebiyatta ise şair biyografilerinin yer aldığı eserlerin adıdır. Tezkirecilik İslam kültürüne has bir gelenek olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Tezkirelerde biyografisi verilen şairin; doğum yeri, adı, lâkabı, öğrenim durumu, meslek ya da makamı, başlıca hocaları, ölüm yeri ve tarihi, eserleri ve eserlerinden örnekler yer alır (İsen, 1997: 28, 31; Kılıç, 2011: 7). Tezkireler, belli bir meslekte tanınmış kişilerin -başta şairler olmak üzere- velilerin, hattatların, mimar ve musikî ustalarının biyografilerini konu alır, hatta usta bir çiçek yetiştiricisinin hayat ve sanatını söz konusu eden tezkirelere de rastlanır. Şairlerin biyografilerinin anlatıldığı bu tür eserler, tezkire-i şu’arâ, tezkiretü’ş-şuarâ ya da tezkire olarak isimlendirilir (Kılıç, 2011: 7). Bu çalışmada Aysun Sungurhan Eyduran’ın Kültür Bakanlığı tarafından e-kitap olarak yayımlanan Kınalızade Hasan Çelebi’nin Tezkiretü’ş-şu’arâ isimli çalışması esas alınmıştır. Verilen sayfa numaraları bu esere aittir. Tezkirelerde Mekân Nasıl ki bir edebî eserin üslûbunu belirleyen tür, zaman ve yazarın şahsî üslûbuysa; yazarın şahsî üslûbunu da yetişme tarzı ve eğitimi kadar çevresi, doğduğu, yetiştiği, bulunduğu mekânın sosyo-kültürel yapısı, seviyesi, coğrafî güzelliği ve konumu belirler. Bu bakımdan tezkireciler, şairin mahlasından, mahlas kullanmayan şairlerin ise isminden hemen sonra mekân konusunu ele almışlar ve bunu doğrudan veya dolaylı, kısa ya da uzun bir tanıtmaya tâbi tutmuşlardır. Tezkirelerde bu bilgilerin uzun veya kısa olması ise tezkireciye ve şaire göre değişmiştir. Hasan Çelebi, eserinde şairlerin doğduğu veya yerleştikleri yeri mahlaslarından, mahlas kullanmayan şairlerin ise isimlerinden bazen de unvan veya lâkaplarından hemen sonra zikretmiştir. Hasan Çelebi, şairlerin doğum ve yerleşim yerleriyle ilgili yaptığı tarif ve tavsiflerle XVI. yüzyıl Osmanlı devletinin kültür ve sanat coğrafyasını gözler önüne serer. Bu durum Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’ni diğer tezkirelerden ayıran en önemli özelliklerden biridir. Bilindiği gibi Osmanlı toplumunun ilk kültürel kurumları İznik ve Bursa’dadır. XVI. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında yapılan Rumeli fetihleri Balkanlarda kültürel gelişmelerin hızlanmasını sağlamıştır. İstanbul’un fethine kadar Osmanlı devletinin önemli kültür merkezleri Bursa, Edirne, Gelibolu, Serez, Vardar Yenicesi, Üsküp, Manastır, Filibe, Selanik, Belgrat, Prizren ve Priştine gibi Rumeli coğrafyasında yer alan şehirler iken, fetihlerden sonra Anadolu’daki Konya, Diyarbakır, Kastamonu, Amasya, Kütahya, Antep, Manisa, Bolu, Isparta, Aydın, Erzurum ve Kayseri gibi şehirler de önemli kültür merkezleri olarak gelişme göstermiştir. Bu şehirlerin bir çoğu coğrafî konumu itibariyle siyasî ve ekonomik açıdan gelişirken cami, medrese, tekke ve zaviye gibi kültür kurumlarını da tesis etmiştir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi Etrafında Mekânların Sınıflandırılması BAĞDAT Eskiden Abbasilerin idare merkezi ve İslam âleminin başkenti olan Bağdat bugün Irak’ın başkenti ve en büyük şehirlerindendir. XVI. yüzyılın ilk yarısında Osmanlı idaresine girmiş ve Osmanlı kültüründe yer edinmiştir. Bağdat kumaşları meşhurdur. Kâdirî tarikatında şeyhlerin giydiği çuhadan yapılmış taç başlığına da oraya nispetle “Bağdat gülü” denilir. Edebiyatta Bağdat’ın adı çok geçer. “Aşıka Bağdat sorulmaz”, “Yanlış hesap Bağdat’tan döner” gibi atasözleri de bunlardandır (Pala, 1995: 70).Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Mekân Tasvir ve Tavsifleri 1893 Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Siyasî konumu yanında Bağdat asıl bir kültür merkezi olarak dikkatleri üzerinde toplar. İslamî kültürün yaratıcı devri Bağdat damgası taşır denilse mübalağa edilmiş olmaz (İsen, 2010: 320). Bağdat İslam medeniyetinin gözbebeği şehirlerindendir. Pek çok yönetime başkent olduğundan siyasî mücedelelere tanıklık etmiş ve bir kaç kez yakılıp yıkılmıştır. Fakat her defasında inşâ edilerek eski konumuna ulaşmıştır. Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde üç şairin biyografisinde “Darü’s-selam” olarak nitelendirilmiştir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Velâyet nurlarının burcu, keramet görüntülerinin ortaya çıktığı kutu; halifelerin sancak merkezi, nişan ve merasim şehridir. Burc-ı neyyirât-ı velâyet ve dürc-i leʻâlî-i zâhirât-ı kerâmet mukarrer-i râyet-i hulefâ-yı pîşîn olan şehr-i İrem-âyîn mu’zamât-ı medâ’in ü bilâddan Dârü’s-selâm Bagdâddan Necef-zâde dimekle meşhurdur (Eyduran, 2009a: 325) b-) Dârü’s-selâm1 olarak nitelendirilir ve siyasî konumu, özellikle Abbasiler döneminde halifelik merkezi olması itibariyle önemli başkentlerdendir. Dârü’s-selâm-ı kubbe-i evliyâ-yı kirâm ahsen-i bikâ’ u bilâd olan hıtta-i pâk-i Bagdâddandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 125). c-) Siyasî açıdan önemli başkentlerden olduğu gibi kubbeleri ve yetiştirdiği çok sayıdaki evliyasıyla da dikkati çeken kültür merkezlerindendir. Tabiî güzelliği ile adeta bir cennettir. Fezâ-yı letâfet-iktizâsı dil-i kerîmân u men’imân gibi pehnâ ve vâsi’ ve sâha-i letâfetmesâhası hâtır-ı ‘âtır-ı ‘irfân-ı feyz-i muzâhir gibi güşâde ve lâmi’ olup tahtgâh-ı hulefâ ve mülûk-ı pîşîn olup şehr-i İrem-ârâ ve firdevs-tezyîn olmagla bâg-ı dâd olan Dârü’s-selâm-ı bâ-sedâd mahmiye-i ‘aliyye-i Bagdâddandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 170). BELGRAD Felek âbâd terkibiyle tavsif edilmiştir. Bu terkip gerçek anlamından ziyade bahtı açık, talihi yaver giden anlamlarından kinaye olarak kullanılmış olmalı. Şehr-i felek âbâd kasaba-i Belgraddan erbâb-ı kalem ü hisâbdan zu’mınca ‘ilm ü kemâl ile mâlik-i nisâbdan dîvâne-i nakş u abdâl mizâc tünd-i sohbet ü sa’b imtizâc eş’ârı vâfir-i pür gûy şâ’ir idi (Eyduran, 2009a: 378). BURSA Bursa Osmanlı devletinin ilk başkentidir. Osmanlı devletinin tarihî ve kültürel coğrafyası çizilirken, üzerinde önemle durulan şehirlerdendir. Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Bursa, rütbe, görgü ve faziletçe büyük insanların yetiştiği, çok sayıda camii, tekke ve sultan türbelerinin bulunduğu, havası temiz, suyu hoş, bağ, bahçe ve bostanlarıyla, yeşilin hâkim olduğu Çin, Hıta, İrem ve Seba ülkelerini kıskandıracak derece güzel tabiat ve iklimiyle, inciye, cennete ve yüzüğe benzetilmiştir. Hasan Çelebi, şehrin herkes tarafından bilindiğini ve methedildiğini belirterek, ne kadar övgü dolu söz söylese de kâfi gelmeyeceği üzerinde durmuştur. Çelebi, şehri sosyo-kültürel yapısı, zenginliği ve coğrafî güzelliği ile tanıtmaya çalışmıştır (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Temiz havası, hoş suyu, bağ, bahçe ve bostanlarıyla yeşilin hakim olduğu son derece güzel bir şehirdir. Yeşil sıfatı bugün de “Yeşil Bursa” tamlamasıyla adeta Bursa için bir epitet gibidir. 1 Dârü’s-selâm, cennetin isimlerinden biridir. “Maddî ve manevî âfetlerden, hoşa gitmeyen şeylerden korunmuş olma” manasındaki selâm ile “ev, yurt” anlamındaki “dâr” kelimesinden oluşan bu terkip iki ayette cennetin adı olarak zikredilmiştir (el-En’âm 6/ 127, Yunus 10/25) (Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi, 1993: 377).1894 Süleyman SOLMAZ Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Hevâsı latîf ve âbı hoş-güvâr olmagla mümtâz-ı büldân u emsâr olup nümûne-i cennâtin tecrî min tahtihe’l-enhâru olan şehr-i Burusadan bir hâce-i mâldârun oglıdur ki Tûtî Latîf dimekle şöhre-i vazî’ ü şerîf idi (Eyduran, 2009b: 227). b-) Her türlü toz ve pislikten arınmıştır. Cinân-ı vücûdı gerd-i âfât ve gubâr-ı ‘âhâtdan meknûse olan mahrûsa-i Burusadandur. (Eyduran, 2009a: 219). c-) Rütbe, görgü ve faziletçe büyük insanların yetiştiği bir yerdir. Hüsn ü melâhatde mânend-i gazâle oldugı nûr-ı gazâle gibi hayyiz-i hafâdan ‘âlî ve âyât-ı medâ’ih-safâsı câmi’-i cihânda lisân-ı benî nev’-i insânda zâkir ü tâlî olan ma’den-i ekâbir ü e’âlî şehr-i Burusanun şâ’ir-i şîrînmakâli ehl-i ma’ârifün kâkül-i sîm-berân gibi şûrîde hâli (Eyduran, 2009b:134). d-) Çok sayıda cami, tekke ve sultan türbelerini barındırır. Câmi’-i mahâsin-i lâ-yu’ad ve-lâ-yuhsâ olup büldân-ı cihân içre ‘urûs-ı sâha-i ‘azîmü’lmesâhası kalâ’id-i lutf u melâhat ile muhallâ ve fezâ-yı dil-güşâ-yı letâfet-pîrâyı cârûb-ı hüsn ü sabâhat ile pâk u mücellâ olan şehr-i Burusadandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 394). e-) Şehir herkes tarafından bilinir ve methedilir. Ne kadar övgü dolu söz söylense de kâfi gelmez. Kesret-i ‘amâ’ir ü hazâ’ir-i selâtîn-i mâlikü’r-rikâb ile felek kıbâb ve letâfet-i hevâ vü ‘uzûbet-i âb ile makbûl u memdûh-ı şeyh ü şâbb olan Burusa-i mahrûsadandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 33). f-) Altından nehirler akan cennetlerdendir. Anber kokusu saçarak esen rüzgârı, lütuflar dağıtır. Yüksek dağ ve tepeleri gibi şehir diğer şehirlerden yüksek ve yücedir. Temiz havası insanın gönlündeki gamı dağıtır, safalar verir. Nesim-i anber-şemimi eltaf-ı mine’l-visal ve selsal-i enhar u cuybarı elez mine’z-zülal olup sa’ir-i büldandan cibal-i şahika ve tilal-i şamihası gibi müreffa ü mu’alla ve ayine-i saha-i gamzedası miskal-i lutf u safa ile musaykal u mücella olan mahrusa-i Burusadandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 337). EDİRNE Edirne, Osmanlı devletinin ikinci başkentidir. Rumeli’deki şehirlerin en güzellerindendir. Şehir asıl gelişmesini Osmanlı hâkimiyeti döneminde göstermiştir. Edirne’nin Osmanlı Devleti’nin, güçlü devlet yapısına geçişi döneminde başkent olması bu şehrin önemini ortaya koymaktadır. Özellikle Çelebi Mehmed’in ve II. Murad’ın sarayı etrafında oluşan edebî muhit şehrin edebiyat açısından da dikkate değer bir yapı arz ettiğinin bir kanıtıdır (İpekten, 1996: 18-24). Şehrin Osmanlı Devleti’nin başkenti olmasından dolayı çeşitli Türk-İslâm şehirlerinden buraya bir çok bilim ve kültür adamı gelmiştir (Canım, 1995: 2). Diğer taraftan, şehrin yetiştirdiği şair sayısı bakımından İstanbul ve Bursa’dan sonra gelmesi de yine göz önünde bulundurulması gereken hususlardan birisidir (İsen, 1997: 71). Hasan Çelebi tezkiresinde çoğunlukla şehrin coğrafî mevkii ve özelliğine dikkat çekilmeye çalışılmıştır. Tezkirede şehir, çok sayıdaki bağ, bahçe ve nehirleriyle, insanın ruhunu ferahlatan havasıyla, temiz pak suyuyla, mis kokulu toprağıyla övülmüştür. Cennete benzetilerek, çok sayıda bilgili, kültürlü insanın tatlı dilli, başarılı şairlerin yetiştiği bir belde olarak tavsif edilerek şehrin sosyo-kültürel seviyesi hakkında bilgiler verilmiştir. Tezkirede “Darü’n-nasr ve’l-meymene”, Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Mekân Tasvir ve Tavsifleri 1895 Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 “Darü’n-nasr” gibi tabirlerle geçen Edirne şehri için söylenenleri, yirmi şairin biyografisinde görmek mümkündür (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Çok sayıda bağ ve bahçeleriyle ünlüdür. Hadâ’ik u riyâz-ı pür-zînet ü bahâ ile müntehâ ve sâha-i bî-hadd ü intihâ ile gayret-fezâ ve cennetin ‘arduhâ olan şehr-i Edirnedendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 142). b-) Nehirleriyle ünlüdür. Kesret-i enhâr ve vefret-i cûybâr ile kitâb-ı müzehheb ü mücedvel ve kâmet-i vücûd-ı letâfet-muzâhiri tâc-ı bâ-revâc-ı menâkıb u mefâhir ile mütevvec ü mükellel olan şehr-i Edirnedendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 345). c-) Havası insanın ruhunu ferahlatacak kadar güzeldir. Hâk-i zemîni gayret-fezâ-yı misk ü ‘anber hevâ-yı cân-fezâsı visâl-i zemânı gibi safâ-güster olan şehr-i Edirnedendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 355). d-) Suyu cennet ırmağı gibi temiz ve paktır. Âb-ı musaffâsı nişâne-i selsebîl ü tesnîm hevâ-yı dil-güşâsı safâ-bahş-ı her marîz ü sakîm olan şehr-i Edirnedendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 65). e-) Toprağı Tibet ve Tatar ülkeleri gibi misk kokuludur. Hevâ-yı cân-fezâsı tabla-i ‘attâr gibi hoş-bû vü müşg-bâr ve hâk-ı zemîn pür-reyâhîni mânend-i misk-i Tibet ve nâfe-i Tatar olan şehr-i Edirneden zâhir ü bedîdâr olmışdur (Eyduran, 2009b: 365). f-) Ne kadar söz söylense de güzelliğini ifade etmek mümkün olmaz. Vasf-ı şân-ı bedî’ü’l-beyânı hâric-i hayta-i ma’ânî-i kelâm-ı insânî olup şerh-i hâl-i ferhunde-me’âllerinde kîl ü kâl-i erbâb-ı makâl mânend-i lem’a-i âl olan âl-i Resûl-ı şefî’ ve evlâd- ı betûl-ı sa’âdet sahîfeden sâha-i letâfet-mesâhası dil-i ashâb-ı kerem gibi vâsi’ ve miyân-ı büldân cihân içre ‘uzûbet-i mâ ve letâfet-i hevâ ile bedî’ olan Dârü’n-nasr ve’l-meymene Edirne-i mahmiyeden Müşgî Emîroglı dimekle bûy-ı müşg gibi fâ’ih ü ‘atır olmışdur (Eyduran, 2009a: 173). g-) Şehir bağ ve bahçeleriyle İrem ve Seba ülkesinden daha güzeldir. Adeta cennet gibidir. Çok sayıda kültürlü, bilgili başarılı şairlerin yetiştiği bir şehirdir. Cevâhir-i vücûd-ı erbâb-ı maʻârife ma’den ve menba’-ı şuʻarâ-yı şîrîn-makâl ve pâkîzesühan olan Dârü’n-nasr-ı Edirnedendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 245). Sunûf-ı eşcâr-ı tayyibe ile mahfûf-ı büldân-ı Rûm içinde ‘uzûbet-i mâ ve letâfet-i hevâ ile mevsûm u mevsûf gülistân-ı Sebâdan dil-güşâ ve bûstân-ı İremden cân-fezâ sevdâ-yı gîsû-yı mâhrûyân gibi dil-âvîz ü maʻmûresi çehre-i sîm-berân misâli tarab-engîz-i dem-i ‘Îsâ enfâs-ı nesîminde muzmer ve neş’et-i âb-ı hayât hevâ-yı cân-perverinde mihmer olan Dârü’n-nasr ve’l-meymene mahrûsa-i şehr-i Edirnedendür. Lâkin neşv ü nemâsı belde-i Kastamonıdan olmışdur (Eyduran, 2009b: 346). GELĠBOLU Gelibolu, Osmanlı devleti için birinci derece önemli siyaset merkezlerinden biriydi. Özellikle ikinci kez Türklerin eline geçtikten sonra şehir, Osmanlı tarihinde bir yandan Rumeli’ye geçişlerde bir üs olarak kullanılmış, diğer yandan da Osmanlı denizciliğinin beşiği olarak gelişme açısından büyük önem kazanmıştır. Siyasî açıdan önemini İstanbul fethedildikten sonra kaybetmiştir (İsen, 1997: 80).1896 Süleyman SOLMAZ Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Hasan Çelebi’ye göre şehir, deniz kıyısında yüksek kale ve surlarıyla dikkat çeken ve tabiatının güzelliğiyle herkes tarafından beğenilen, coğrafî bakımdan Rumeli ülkelerinin kilididir. Tabiatının güzelliği ile cennete, deniz kıyısında bulunmasıyla Hızır’a benzetilmiştir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Şehir tabiatının güzelliğiyle adeta bir cennettir. Deniz kıyısında bulunduğundan şehir Hızır’a benzetilir. Hızrvâr leb-i deryâda karâr itmekle leʻâlî-i hüsn ü safâyı der-kenâr idüp berr ü bahrdan güzâr iden müsâfir ü tüccâra reh-i imdâd u es’âdı irşâd iden şehr-i sütûde-etvâr Gelibolıdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 5). Hızrvâr leb-i deryâda karâr idüp büldân-ı cihân içre sadef-i der-kenâr iden Gelibolı nâm kasaba-i pür-iştihârdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 274). b-) Coğrafî özelliği bakımından Rumeli ülkelerinin kilidi, anahtarıdır. Rumeli’ye geçişlerde köprü vazifesi görür. Yaşlı, genç herkesin beğendiği bir şehirdir. Ahsan-ı kılâ’ ve ihsân-ı bikâ’ burc u bendinün irtifâ’ı mülâsık-ı Süreyyâ ve mu’ânık-ı zirâ’ kilîd-i memâlik-i Rûmili olan şehr-i Gelibolıdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 23). Büldân-ı cihân içre pîr ü cevânun makbûlı olan şehr-i behişt-nişân Gelibolıdandur (Eyduran, 2009b; 18). ĠSTANBUL Eski tarihçilere ve bütün seyyahlara göre İstanbul kâinatın en güzel yerindedir. İslam’ın merkezi ve taht şehridir. Osmanlı devletinin her döneminde sanat ve kültür merkezi olmuştur. Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde İstanbul, saltanat makamı, faziletli bilgili kişilerin yetiştiği, ilim irfan yeri, sosyo-kültürel yapısı, zenginliğiyle İslam’ın merkezidir. Şehir; misk gibi havası, şerbet gibi tatlı suyu, latif iklimi, gökyüzü gibi yüksek kale, sur ve kubbeleri, İrem bahçesini ve Seba ülkesini gölgede bırakacak derecede güzel tabiatıyla tasvir edilmiş, aklın alamayacağı kadar güzel bir belde olduğu üzerinde durulmuş ve güneşe, cennete, güzel yüzlü sevgililere benzetilmiştir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). İstanbul bugün olduğu gibi geçmişte de kültür dünyamızın başkentidir. Tezkirelerde İstanbul için kullanılan kelimeler ve kelime grupları çeşitlidir. “İstanbul, Stanbul, Mahrûse-i İstanbul, şehr-i İstanbul, Kostantiniyye, mahmiyye-i Kostantiniyye, mahrûse-i Kostantiniyye, Dârü’s-saltanat, Dârü’s-saltanatü’l-aliyye, Dârü’s-saltanat-ı Kostantiniyye, İslâmbol, şehr-i İslâmbol, Dârü’s-saltane İslâmbolu’l-mahmiyyeye, Dârü’l-mülk, dârü’d-devle, Sevâd-ı a’zâm, ümmü’d-dünyâ” gibi (Kılıç, 2011: 130). İstanbul her zaman Osmanlı kültürünü besleyen asıl ana güç merkezi olmuştur. Kuşkusuz farklı dönemlerde değişik görüntüler sergilese de, çevresindeki bin kilometrelik alanın her bakımdan cazibe merkezidir. Gerçekten de tarih sahnesine çıktığı andan itibaren hangi uygarlığa bağlı olursa olsun, o daima hem o ülkenin, hem de bütün dünyanın gözbebeği şehirlerinden biri olmuştur (İsen, 2010: 225-228). a-) Şehir saltanat makamıdır. Mehbit-i envâr-ı füyûzât-ı İlâhî ve mukarrer ü makâm-ı hazret-i saltanat-penâhî sevâd-ı a’zam mefhar-ı büldân-ı ʻâlem olan şehr-i İstanbuldan ve zümre-i ashâb-ı lutf u kabûldendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 148). b-) Şehir hilafet makamıdır.Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Mekân Tasvir ve Tavsifleri 1897 Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Makarr u makâm-ı hilâfet-penâhı ve mazreb hıyâm-ı celâlet-destgâhı olan şehr-i İstanbuldandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 423). c-) Havası misk gibi güzel kokar, suyu şerbet gibi tatlıdır. Âb-rûy-ı hüsn ü melâhat olan cevânân-ı pür-sabâhat gibi âb-ı hôş-güvârı mânend-i şerbet-i şekkerîn ve kâkül-i pür-çîn-i dil-berâ-yı nâzenîn gibi hevâ-yı cân-fezâsı nâfe-misâl müşgîn olup çeşm-i âhvân nâz u cemâl gibi sevâdı dil-güşâ ve firdevs-i berîn mânend-i sükkânı merdümân-ı hûrî-likâ olan şehr-i İstanbuldandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 278). d-) İklimi latiftir. Her cihetden fazlı büldân-ı cihâna zâhir ü bâhir ve letâfet-i hevâ ve nezâfet-i sâha ve ‘uzûbet-i mâ ile mahâsin-i İrem ü Sebâyı hâcib ü sâtir olan şehr-i İstanbuldandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 167). Letâ’if-i besâtîn ü hadâ’ikla mahfûf u mümtâz ve letâfet-i hevâ ve nezâfet-i fezâ ile serv-i sehî gibi ser-bülend ü ser-efrâz olan şehr-i İstanbuldandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 151). e-) Kale, sur ve kubbeleri gökyüzü gibi yüksektir. Burc u bârûsı kulle-i sipihr-i mînû gibi bülend ü refî’ ve sevâd-ı letâfet-nihâdı semâhat-ı ehl-i kerem gibi fasîh ü vasî’ olan şehr-i İstanbul’dandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 115). f-) Bağ, bahçe ve bostanlarıyla aklın alamayacağı kadar güzel bir beldedir. sevâd-ı letâfet-nihâdı... (Eyduran, 2009a: 115). g-) Şehir için büyük şehir, büyük yerlerdeki insan kitleleri anlamına gelen sevâd-ı a’zam kelimesi sıkça kullanılmıştır. Mehbit-i envâr-ı füyûzât-ı İlâhî ve mukarrer ü makâm-ı hazret-i saltanat-penâhî sevâd-ı a’zam mefhar-ı büldân-ı ʻâlem olan şehr-i İstanbuldan ve zümre-i ashâb-ı lutf u kabûldendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 148). ĠZNĠK İfade ve tahkik insanlarının kaynağı Anadoludaki beldeler içerisinde en eskisi olan şehir: Büldân-ı Rûm içre İslâm-ı kadîm ü ‘atîk olmakla menşe’ ü masdar-ı ashâb-ı ifâde vü tahkîk olan şehr-i İznikdendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 4). KÂHİRE Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Kahireli olduğu bildirilen şair yoktur, ancak önemli bir görev merkezi ve yerleşme yeridir. Bu merkez tanıtılırken genellikle “Kâhire-i tâhire” terkibi kullanılmıştır. …ba’dehû ŞâmHata! Yer işareti tanımlanmamış.-ı şeref-encâm ve mısr-ı Kâhirede tavattun u makâm itmiş idi (Eyduran, 2009b: 33). Ba’dehû KahireHata! Yer işareti tanımlanmamış.-i tâhireye kâdî olup (Eyduran, 2009b: 77). KONYA Konumunu XVI. yüzyıl sonuna kadar Osmanlı idarî yapısı içinde şehzade sancağı merkezi olmasına borçludur. İstanbul dışında sanatkârları en iyi şekilde koruyup gözeten, şehzade-valiler, Konya’da da çok canlı birer kültürel muhit teşekkül ettirmişlerdir (İpekten, 1996: 166; İsen, 2010: 180).1898 Süleyman SOLMAZ Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Tarihte Selçuklular’ın başkenti olan Konya önemli kültür merkezlerimizden biri olmuştur. Mevlânâ’nın dergâhı Konya’da bulunmaktadır. Bu bakımdan bu özelliği ile Osmanlı devleti zamanında olduğu gibi günümüzde de en önemli ziyaret yerlerindendir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Şehir, büyük evliyâ camileriyle “kıble-i murâd, ka’be-i merâm” olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Kubbe-i evliyâ-yı kirâm ve mazreb-i hıyâm-ı asfiyâ-yı ‘izâm hâsbân-ı bâdiye-i ‘irfâna kıble-i murâd ve ka’be-i merâm olan Konyadandur (Eyduran 2009a: 304). b-) Mesnevî sahibi Mevlânâ’nın yaşadığı ve türbesinin bulunduğu yerdir. Âsûdegâh-ı cenâb-ı mevlevî nâzım-ı Kitâb-ı Mesnevî olan şehr-i Konyadandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 146). c-) Maddî ve manevî nurların indiği şehir Konya’dır. Mehbit-i envâr-ı zâhirî ve ma’nevî hatîre-i cenâb-ı mevlevî olan şehr-i Konyada neşv ü nemâ bulup dil-rîşân-ı hoş-hûy ile musâhabet ü mu’âşeretde yek-dil ü yer-rû olmagla meşâmm-ı dil ü cânı revâ’ih-i fakr u fenâyla hoş-bûy olmış idi ki kırk elli bin akçe ze’âmetle kanâ’at idüp izdiyâd-ı mansıb u me’âl içün hidmet-i ashâb-ı câh u celâlde terk-i tek ü pûy itmiş idi (Eyduran, 2009b: 288). KÜTAHYA Önemini XVI. yüzyıl sonuna kadar Osmanlı idarî yapısı içinde şehzade sancağı merkezi olmasına borçludur. Şehir, Sultan II. Selim’in sancak merkezi olmasıyla bir hayli önem arz etmektedir. Osmanlı hakimiyetine girmeden önce de bir hayli önemli bir kültür merkezi olan Kütahya’nın kültürel gelişmişlik düzeyini Germiyan sarayında yetişmiş Şeyhî, Ahmedî, Hamzavî, Şeyhoğlu Mustafa, Ahmed-i Daî gibi şairlerin varlığında görmek mümkündür. Osmanlıların hakimiyetine geçtikten sonra Anadolu eyaletinin merkezi olan şehir bu özelliği dolayısıyla gündemde kalmayı bilmiştir (İpekten, 1996: 209). Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde şehzadeler şehri Kütahya hakkında övücü ifadeler kullanılmaktadır. Dest-i havâdis-i eyyâm-ı irtifâ’ kal’a-i sipihr-intizâmından kûtâh ve sânî-i hısn-ı felek-mînû oldugına rif’at-i küngüre-i burc u bârûsı güvâh olan kasaba-i KütahiyyaHata! Yer işareti tanımlanmamış.dan meşâyih-i tarîka-i seniyyeden bir şeyhün oglıdur (Eyduran, 2009b: 157). MALKARA XIV. yüzyılda Osmanlı topraklarına katılan Malkara XIX. yüzyıl sonlarında Edirne vilayetinin Tekirdağ sancağına bağlı bir kaza merkezi olmuştur. Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Nev’î’nin biyografisinde insana keyif veren güzel bağ, bahçe ve ırmaklarıyla cennete benzetilmiş ve cana can katan havası ve tabiatının güzelliği ile övülmüştür (Eyduran, 2000: 40). İnsana keyif veren güzel bağ, bahçeleri ve ırmaklarıyla adeta bir cennettir. Havası ve tabiatının güzelliği cana can katar. Hadâ’ik u riyâz-ı pür-safâsı nümûne-i gülistân-ı fihâ enhârun min ‘aselin musaffen olup hevâ-yı cân-fezâsı visâl-i dil-berân gibi dil-güşâ ve sâha-i pür-melâhat ü bahâsı kûy-ı cevânân-ı sîm-berân gibi dil-güşâ ve ra’nâ olan Malgara dimekle şöhre olan kasabadandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 380).Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Mekân Tasvir ve Tavsifleri 1899 Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 MANASTIR Adını Roma dönemi manastır kalıntılarından alan şehir, 1382 yılında Sultan I. Murat döneminde Timurtaş Bey tarafından Osmanlı topraklarına dâhil edilmiştir. Şehir bugün Bitola adıyla anılır. Balkan topraklarında yer alan Makedonya şehirlerinden biri olan Manastır, yetiştirdiği şairlerle divan şiirine önemli katkılar sağlamıştır (Bülbül, 2008: 456). Manastır, Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde hünerli, kabiliyetli, ilim ve irfan sahibi kişilerin ve çok sayıda şairin yetiştiği bir kültür merkezi olarak tanıtılmıştır. Ayrıca latif havası, tatlı suyu, Seba ülkesini kıskandıracak derecede güzel bağ ve bahçeleri ile ve doğal güzelliği ile Yusuf’a benzetilmiştir. Tezkirede üç şairin biyografisinde tanıtılmıştır (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Şehir latif havası, tatlı suyu, bağ ve bahçeleriyle Seba ülkesini gölgede bırakacak kadar, tıbkı Yusuf gibi çok güzeldir. Ekser-i halkı nâzım u şâǾir olan menba’-ı hünerverân ve matlaǾ-ı fazl u ‘irfân kasaba-i Manastırdandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 209). b-) Hünerli, kabiliyetli, ilim, irfan sahibi çok sayıda şair yetiştiren bir kültür merkezidir. Cümle-i ricâl u merdi Ǿâlem-i ‘ilm ü ‘irfânun ferdi olmagla mehebb-i şimâl-i menâkıb u mefâhir olan kasaba-i Manastırdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 277). MANĠSA Yıldırım Bayezit döneminde Saruhanoğullarından alınarak Osmanlı Devleti’ne bağlanan Manisa Saruhan Sancağı merkezi olarak şehzadelerin valilik yaptığı şehirlerden birisidir. II. Murat’ın ve Fatih Sultan Mehmet’in şehzadeliklerinde valilik yaptıkları şehir olan Manisa bu özelliği dolayısıyla kültürel olarak gelişmiş, âlimi ve devlet adamı bol bir şehir haline gelmiştir (İpekten, 1996: 181). Özellikle XVI. yüzyılda kültürel muhitlerden biri olan Manisa, daha sonraki yıllarda kültürel canlılığını muhafaza edememiştir (İsen, 2010: 180). Tezkirelerde adı Manisa veya Magnisa şeklinde geçmektedir. Hasan Çelebi ise tezkiresinde Manisa’yı havası suyu, toprağı ile cennet gibi güzel bir şehir olarak tasvir etmiştir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Havası, suyu, toprağı ile cennet kadar güzel bir şehirdir. Hâki ‘anbersâ hevâsı müşgâsâ sâha-i pür-şeref ü bahâ ile nümûne-i ve cennetin ‘arduhâ2 olan şehr-i Magnisadandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 302). PRĠZREN 1389 Kosova meydan muharebesinden sonra Osmanlı hakimiyetine giren şehir, 1555’ten 1912 yılına kadar sancakbeyliği merkezi olarak önemini sürdürmüştür. Prizren’in bu önemini Türk edebiyatında yetiştirdiği şair sayısında da açık bir şekilde görmek mümkündür (İsen, 1997: 150). Şehir bugün Kosova sınırları içinde bulunmaktadır. Tezkirelerde, Prizrin, Prizren veya Pürzerrin olarak geçer. Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’ne göre şehir çok sayıda şair ve yazar yetiştirmiştir. Halkı çoğunlukla bilgili, kültürlü, ilim, irfan sahibi kişilerden oluşur. Tezkirede şehrin sosyokültürel zenginliği ve coğrafî güzelliği üzerinde durulmuş, dünyayı güneş gibi aydınlatan eşsiz bir belde olarak tanıtılmıştır (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Nazım ve nesrin tatlı suyunun ser çeşmesi ve şöhret sahibi bir şehir olan Pirizren’in halkı bilgili, kültürlü, ilim ve irfan sahibi kişilerden oluşur. 2 Yerin genişliği kadar olan cennet (Hadîd 21).1900 Süleyman SOLMAZ Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Ser-çeşme-i zülâl-i nesr ü nazm olup ekser-i halkı sâhib-i ‘ilm ü fehm olan şehr-i şöhret- âyîn kasaba-i Prizrindendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 382). b-)Yeryüzündeki beldeler arasında en süslü, en güzel olanlarındandır. Büldân-ı rûy-ı zemîn içre pür-tezyîn olan kasaba-i Prizrindendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 390). c-) Şehir adeta bir cihânı tutuşturan güneş gibidir. Eşi benzeri yoktur. Hûrşîd-i cihân-sûz ve aftâb-ı Ǿâlem-efrûz gibi bî-Ǿadîl ü karîn olan şehr-i Prizrindendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 404 ). d-) Şehir, yeryüzünde eşi benzeri olmayan bir şehirdir. Prizrin-i zemân u zemîn olan kasaba-i bî-’adîl karîndendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 313). RODOS Anadolu’nun güneybatısında bulunan bir ada olan Rodos, Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde adaların kilidi, anahtarı konumunda önemli bir coğrafî konuma sahip bir yer olarak tarif edilmiştir. Sağlam kale ve surlarıyla da tanıtılmaya çalışılmıştır (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Şehir, adaların kilidi, anahtarıdır. Sağlam kale ve surlarıyla tanınır. Memâlik-i Cezâ’irün kilîdi olmagla re’sü’r-rü’ûs ve hasânet ü metânet-i burc-ı bârûsı vusûl-ı tôb-ı hevâ’îden masûn u mahrûs olan cezîre-i Rodosdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 275). b-) Rum vilayetleri içinde eşi benzeri olmayan, ışık gibi parıldayan, cennete benzeyen şehirdir. Büldân-ı vilâyet-i Rûm içre mânend-i şem’-i şeb-efrûz belde-i cennet-misâl ve kasaba-i bî- nazîr ü bî-hemâl olan şehr-i Sirozdandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 394). c-) Sıfatı, memleketinin dışında kalmış ser-keşlerin sığınak yeri olan, seçilmiş ve cennete benzeyen muzaffer bir şehirdir. Vasfı hâric-i hayta-i makâl olup mümtâz-ı büldân-ı cennet-misâl olan şehr-i fîrûz kasaba-i Sirozdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 411). SOFYA Şair tezkirelerinde doğum yerleri verilen şairlerin neredeyse üçte biri Balkan şehirlerinde doğmuştur. Bugünkü Bulgaristan sınırları içerisinde yer alan Sofya da yetiştirdiği şairlerle Osmanlının kültür merkezlerinden biri olarak kabul edilmektedir (Kılıç, 2011: 187-188). a-) Rum illerinden olan şehir, kasaba-ı pür ihtiram olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Rûmilinden Sofya nâm kasaba-i pür-ihtirâmdan tarîk-i ‘ilme sâlik olup şöhret-şi’âr-ı dânişmend-i nâmdâr oldukda ba’zı mahâdîm-i kirâm tarafından mazhar-ı lutf ber-mezîd oldukda medrese-i Hasekide mu’îd olmışdur (Eyduran, 2009b: 410). b-) Diğer Rumeli şehirlerinden üstün olan bir şehirdir. Kâmet-i vücûdı kabâ-yı medh ü ıtrâya lâyık olup büldân-ı Rûm içre Sofya dimekle mevsûm olan şehr-i fâ’ikdendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 411). ġAM Şam kelimesinin Farsçası “akşam” anlamına gelir. Bu nedenle çoğu zaman tevriyeli kullanılır. Sevgilinin saçı ile Şam çok zaman birlikte bulunur. Mehdi Şam’da ortaya çıkacaktır denir. Şam’ın şişesi, zırhı ve gülsuyu ünlüdür. Birisinin öldüğü günün akşamına Şâm-ı gâriban Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Mekân Tasvir ve Tavsifleri 1901 Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 denildiği gibi Hz. Hüseyin’in şehit edilip Ehl-i beytin Yezit askerine esir düştüğü geceye de bu ad verilir (Pala, 1995: 500). Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde şehrin cennet kokulu bir yer olduğu ifade edilir. Bunlar diyâr-ı ‘Acemden gelmiş Dımışk-ı Şâm-ı Cennet-meşâmda temekkün kılmış bir ehl-i ma’rifet idi ki beyne’n-nâs Halîmî lugati diyü meşhûr olan Bahrü’l-garâ’ib nâm kitâbı bunlar te’lîf itmişdür (Eyduran, 2009a: 251). ġĠRAZ Acem ülkesinin güzel şehirlerinden bir diğeri ise Şiraz’dır. Anka’nın biyografisinde Şiraz’ın Acem şehirleri içerisinde güzelliği ile dikkat çektiği belirtilmiş ve serviye benzetilmiştir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). Büldân-ı vilâyet-i ‘Acem içre serv-i ser-efrâz gibi ser-bülend ü mümtâz olan hıtta-i pâk-i Şîrâzdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 118). TRABZON Osmanlı şehirleri içinde çok fazla önem arz etmeyen bu şehir Yavuz Sultan Selim’in valiliğinden sonra gerek siyasî ve gerek kültürel anlamda dikkat çekici bir aşamaya gelmiştir. Yavuz’un sarayı etrafında oluşan edebî ortam şehrin kültürel gelişimine katkı sunmuştur (İpekten, 1996: 206). Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde, bir zamanlar şehzade sancağı olarak kullanılan, Karadeniz kıyısında bulunan Trabzon şehri, tamamen bilgili, kültürlü, zeki, fasih ve beliğ kişilerin vatanı olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Ayrıca insanın ruhunu aydınlatan, gam, keder ve tasayı dağıtan cennet gibi güzel bir belde olarak tarif edilmiştir (Eyduran, 2000; 12) a-) Şehir, insanın ruhunu aydınlatan, gam, keder ve tasayı dağıtan adeta cennet gibi güzel bir şehirdir. Hevâ-yı ferah-fezâ ve terah-ı zidâsı dâfi’-i gumûm u huzen olan belde-i İrem-misâl şehr-i Trabzondandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 387). b-) Şehir; bilgili, kültürlü, zeki, fasîh kişilerin memleketi olmuştur. Ehâlîsi cümleten ma’ârif ü kemâlât ile muhallâ ve müzeyyen olan şehr-i Trabzondandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 31). c-) Şehir cennet kadar güzel olmasının yanında kültürlü, zeki, bilgili kişilerin de vatanıdır. ‘Aden-i erbâb-ı zekâ ve fatan menba’-ı şu’arâ ve ma’den-i ehl-i sühan zemîn-i nezâhetrehîni nüzemâ ve fusehâ-yı bî-’adîl ü karîne muhtedd ü vatan olan şehr-i Trabzondandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 175). TİRE Aydın sancağının merkezi olan Tire, tezkirede havasının ve tabiatının güzelliği ile cennete benzetilmiş, İrem ve Seba ülkesini gölgede bırakacak derecedeki güzel bahçeleri ile övülmüş ve o dönem içerisindeki büyük kasabalar arasında sayılmıştır. Hasan Çelebi Tire’yi gözbebeği benzetmesi ile ifade etmiştir. Hasan Çelebi’ye göre; Aydın gözün etrafındaki saydam beyazlık, Tire de bu beyazlığın içindeki siyah nokta gibidir (Eyduran, 2000: 12). Şehir, havası ve tabiatının güzellliğiyle adeta cennet gibidir. Bahçeleri, İrem ve Seba ülkesini gölgede bırakacak kadar güzeldir.1902 Süleyman SOLMAZ Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Sâha-i zîbâsı gülşen-i sebâ ile bir tarîka ve bir vetîre üzre olup dîde-i rûy-ı zemîn vücûd-ı mes’ûdıyla aydın olan şehr-i Tîredendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 51). ÜSKÜP Şehir, Roma, Bizans ve Slav yönetimleri sırasında da yörenin iktisadî, siyasî ve kültürel merkezi idi. Kuşkusuz şehir bu rolünü, Balkan yarımadasının tam ortasında bulunuşuna ve belli yolların kesişme noktasında yer alışına borçludur. Ayrıca şehrin, geniş bir bölgenin merkezi oluşu da yörenin yörenin fikir ve sanat odağı olmasında etkin rol oynamıştır. Yıldırm Bâyezid devrinde Türk yönetimine geçen Üsküp, bbu tarihten Bosna’nın fethine kadar uçbeylerinin yönetim noktası, XV. yüzyılın ortalarından itibaren ise sancak olarak bölgenin idari merkezi oldu. Fethi takiben Anadolu’dan getirilen ailelerle kısa sürede Müslüman-Türk özelliği taşıyan bir şehir haline gelen Üsküp, sahip olduğu çok sayıdaki cami, mescid, medrese ve tekke ile kültürel bakımdan da merkez haline geldi (İsen, 1997: 131-132; Eyduran, 2000: 34-35) a-) Latif havası insanın ruhunu dinlendirir. Hevâ-yı cân-fezâsı i’tidâl-bahş-ı nesîm-i bahâr enhâr-ı zülâl-girdâr ile nümûne-i cennâtin tecrî tehtihe’l-enhâru3 olup büldân-ı cihân içre dil-berân-ı hoş-tarz u latîf-üslûb gibi letâfet ü melâhatde şehr-âşûb olan Üskübdendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 399). b-) Şehir, makbul iklimiyle çok güzel bir beldedir. Âb u hevâsı makbûl u mergûb olan medîne-i bedî’ü’l-üslûb şehr-i Üskübdendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 340). c-) Şehir, tatlı suyuyla da güzel şehirlerdendir. Büldân-ı cihân içre mânend-i dil-ber-i mümtâz tavsîf ü ta’rîf-i ‘uşşâk-ı ser-bâzdan müstagnî ve bî-niyâz letâfet-i hevâ ve ‘uzûbet-i mâ ile bî-şerîk ü enbâz olan şehr-i bedî’ü’l-üslûb kasaba-i Üskübdendür (Eyduran, 2009b: 392). d-) Şehir, İrem bahçesini kıskandıracak doğal güzelliğiyle, bağ ve bostanlarıyla cennet gibi bir şehirdir. Nezâhet ü safâda cân-ı hıredmendân gibi hurrem ve tarâvet ü letâfetde gayret-nümâ-yı murgzâr-ı İrem hadâ’ik u riyâzı kulûb-ı ehl-i ‘irfân gibi mergûb olan kasaba-i Üskübdendür. Atâ: Büldân-ı cihân-ı letâfet-üslûbla şehr-âşûb olan şehr-i Üskübdendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 351). VARDAR YENĠCESĠ Balkan şehirlerinin Osmanlı toplumunun kültürel gelişmesinde büyük rolü vardır. Balkan şehirleri içinde Osmanlının bu gelişmesinde Vardar Yenicesi’nin de katkısı büyüktür. Prizren, Vardar Yenicesi ve Priştine’nin kültürel gelişmişlik boyutunu 16. yüzyılın önemli tezkirecilerinden Âşık Çelebi’nin şu ifadelerinde net bir şekilde görmek mümkündür: “Rivayet ederler ki Prizren’de oğlan doğsa adından önce mahlasını korlar. Yenice’de doğan oğlan olsa baba deyecek vakit fârisî söyler. Priştine’de oğlan doğsa dividi belinde doğar.” (Kılıç, 2009: 56). Âşık Çelebi’nin bu ifadeleri şehrin özellikle Fars kültürü açısından, bir başka ifadeyle edebiyat noktasından önemli bir merkez olduğunu ortaya koyar (İsen, 2010: 223-224). a-) Şehir, çok sayıda hünerli kişinin, kabiliyetli şairlerin yetiştiği ilim, kültür merkezlerindendir. Menba’-ı şu’arâ-yı belâgat-şi’âr olan Yenice-i Vardardandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 137). 3 Bakara-25, 266 ve başka bir çok ayet (Altından nehirler akan cennetler).Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde Mekân Tasvir ve Tavsifleri 1903 Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 Mecma’-ı zurefâ ve menba’-ı şu’arâ olan Vardar Yenicesindendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 135). Kân-ı belâgat u eş’âr ve ma’den-i şu’arâ-yı ‘âlî-mikdâr müşâbih-i cennâtin tecrî min tahtihe’l-enhâru olan Yenice-i Vardardandur (Eyduran, 2009a: 259). b-) Şehir, anber kokulu havasıyla cennete benzeyen tabiat ve iklimiyle bağ, bahçe ve bostanlarıyla İrem ve Seba ülkesini kıskandıracak kadar güzel cennet gibi bir şehirdir. Letâfet-i âb u hevâ ile nümûdâr-ı huld-ı berîn ve nezâhet-i ‘arsa ve melâhat-i sâhası reşk-i fezâ-yı cinân-ı rûy-ı zemîn olup bâg-ı İrem reşk-i riyâzından mütevârî-i perde-i ihtifâ ve gülistân-ı Sebâ hadâ’ik-ı pür-safâsı yanında hacâletden yire geçüp dehen-i dil-berân gibi nâ-bûd u nâ-peydâ olan şehr-i sütûde-etvâr mecma’-ı şu’arâ ve menba’-ı zurefâ olan Vardar Yenicesindendür (Eyduran, 2009a: 290). YENİHİSAR Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde coğrafî konumu itibariyle Yenihisar’ın, İstanbul’a yakın Hızır gibi deniz kenarında bulunduğu belirtilmiş ve İstanbul ahalisinin, dinlenmek, eğlenmek, sohbet etmek için burayı tercih ettiği üzerinde durulmuş, kale ve surlarıyla da övülmüştür (Eyduran, 2000: 12). a-) Şehir, İstanbulluların dinlenmek, sohbet etmek, eğlenmek için tercih ettiği yerdir. Hızır gibi deniz kenarındadır. Ehâlî ve e’âlî-i şehr-i İstanbulun mahall-i teferrüc ü sohbeti ve makâm-ı ‘ıyş u ‘işreti olup şehr-i mezbûrun civârında Hızrvâr deryâ kenârında karâr iden Yenihisârdandur (Eyduran, 2009b: 60). Sonuç olarak diğer tezkirelerde olduğu gibi Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’nde de şairlerin biyografileri sunulurken isim, unvan ve lakabı takiben en önemli husus olarak mekân gelmektedir. Tezkirelerde mekân denilince ilk akla gelen, şairin coğrafî mekânı, çevresi, doğduğu, bulunduğu ve herhangi bir sebeple yerleştiği veya seyahat ettiği yerlerdir. Yukarıda örneklemelerde gördüğümüz bir husus, mekânların yapıcı, kültürü yaratıcı bir hüviyet taşımasıdır. Bilhassa İstanbul, Edirne, Bursa gibi Osmanlıya başkentlik yapmış ve bugün de kültür merkezi olma özelliğini gösteren şehirlerde bu özelliği görmek mümkün olmaktadır. Bundan başka, Akşehir örneğinde olduğu gibi fiziksel tasvire dayalı anlatımlarda o mekânlarda var olduğu belirtilen bolluk ve bereketin şair üzerindeki etkisinden bahsetmek mümkündür. Bir başka tespit de dış çevrenin şaire etkisinin olduğu yönündedir. O şehirde oluşan edebî ortam ve akıllı, bilgili, zarîf ve agâh insanların o yörede çok olması bunda rol oynamaktadır denilebilir. Bunlardan başka manevî yönü olan şehirler de söz konusu edilmiştir (Konya). Söyleyecek bir başka özellik de hemen her şehirde anlatılan hava ve suyunun güzelliğinin vurgulanmasıdır. Bu yapılırken mülayim, güzel, hoş gibi sıfatlar kullanılmıştır. Öte yandan şehirlerde tezkireciler tarafında öne çıkarılan bir mesele de sohbet etme ve sohbet arkadaşlığının bolluğudur. Tezkireci bu mekânları verirken sadece o yerin adını verip geçmemiş; çeşitli tasvir ve tavsiflerle ifadesine bir akıcılık ve çeşni katmıştır. Her biri döneminin kültür merkezi olan bu şehirler için Hasan Çelebi’nin kullandığı bu ifadeler, belki de, yazılacak olan bir şehir monografisine malzeme hazırlayacaktır.1904 Süleyman SOLMAZ Turkish Studies International Periodical For the Languages, Literature and History of Turkish or Turkic Volume 7/1 Winter 2012 KAYNAKLAR CANIM, Rıdvan, (1995), Edirne ġâirleri, Ankara. ÇAPAN, Pervin, (2004), “Tezkirelerde İstanbul’un Ele Alınışı”, İstanbul Üniversitesi Edebiyat Fakültesi, Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Dergisi, C.XXXI, S.81. EYDURAN, Aysun, (2000), “Biyografi Kaynaklarında Şehir, Kültür ilişkisi ve Bunun Kınalızade Hasan Çelebi Tezkiresi’ndeki Görünüşü”, Bilig, Kış, S.12. İPEKTEN, Haluk, (1996), Divan Edebiyatında Edebî Muhitler, İstanbul. İSEN, Mustafa (1997), Ötelerden Bir Ses, Ankara. İSEN, Mustafa (2010), Tezkireden Biyografiye, İstanbul. KILIÇ, Filiz (2009), ÂĢık Çelebi, MeĢâ’irü’Ģ-Ģu’arâ, İstanbul. KILIÇ, Filiz (2011), Klasik Türk Edebiyatının PeĢinden, Ankara. PALA, İskender (1995), Ansiklopedik Divan ġiiri Ġsimler Sözlüğü, Ankara. SUNGURHAN EYDURAN, Aysun (2009a), Kınalızade Hasan Çelebi Tezkiretü’ş-şu’arâ, Metin a, Ankara: T. C. Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı, Kütüphaneler ve Yayımlar Genel Müdürlüğü e-kitap: http://ekitap.kulturturizm.gov.tr/dosya/1-219122/h/tsmetina.pdf (15.01.2012). SUNGURHAN EYDURAN Aysun, (2009b), Kınalızade Hasan Çelebi Tezkiretü’ş-şu’arâ, Metin b, Ankara: T. C. Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı, Kütüphaneler ve Yayımlar Genel Müdürlüğü e-kitap: http://ekitap.kulturturizm.gov.tr/dosya/1-219122/h/tsmetinb.pdf (15.01.2012). Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı Ġslâm Ansiklopedisi, (1993), İstanbul.